


choices

by princess_astra



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Professors, my oc is colombiana if you were wondering by the color thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_astra/pseuds/princess_astra
Summary: So, Lilliana started it all by interrupting Jason Beldam. They figured that although things may have gone differently, they probably could have met again later—but they didn't, so that July 18, 2011, marked the starting point. The question was: did they have control over that destiny, them meeting each other—which changed everything in their lives? Or, was it fate that made Lilliana decide she was one "but when you look at the alternative facts," away from splashing her drink in Jason Beldam's face and declaring war, so she had to do something about it?Who wins that argument will probably forever be debatable, but at least the two could agree on one thing:It was a really, really stupid thing to do.





	1. prologue

Lilliana Moreno and James Franco were absolutely _not_ in the fucking mood to be where they were on July 18, 2011.

For starters, both of them were really sad. In retrospect, one of them may have actually been clinically depressed—but this sadness did not last very long.

Both of them had lost someone.

Both of them were not from Los Angeles.

Neither of them actually attended UCLA as a student.

Neither of them particularly liked Jason Beldam.

Both of them were currently being forced to listen to Jason Beldam, and were _really_ annoyed about it.

However, the last one is where they were wrong, because technically, no one was _forcing_ them to listen to Jason Beldam.

Technically, Lilliana Moreno was simply attending the first Professor's Conference of UCLA 2011 as she had done the previous two years. Even though she would rather be at home crying as she re-watched some random period drama and stuffed her face with chocolate—she forced herself to be here, because as UCLA's youngest professor ever, her absence would be noted. She was currently teaching a Spanish Literature class here, which was slowly gaining popularity to the surprise of... well, everyone. After all, this was _Lilliana Moreno._ Her courses were very difficult.

Technically, James Franco was simply attending the first Professor's Conference of UCLA 2011, which he had never done before. Even though he would rather be at home doing something productive—he forced himself to be here, because his agent told him he should really go. His absence would not be noted—but his presence definitely would, because no one expected him to show up. He was currently teaching a film course here, and had a reputation for only showing up to actually teach every once in awhile, and letting other people do everything else: TA's for grading, assistants for meetings, and even students for assignment ideas, on occasion. After all, this was _James Franco._ He was still making movies.

No. Technically, Lilliana Moreno and James Franco _chose_ to show up to the first Professor's Conference of UCLA on July 18, 2011, and not leave immediately when Jason Beldam started bringing up how much he hated Stephen Hawking again (even though everyone knew that speech was bullshit, agonizingly long, and impossible to escape once you were in the middle of it).

This is something Lilliana Moreno thinks about a lot, now. James always says that it was fate or destiny that they met, and that they couldn't have chosen it—being the occasional spiritual weirdo that he is. However, Lilliana always argues that she was the one who _chose_ to take a huge risk and interrupt Jason Beldam's speech to talk to James instead. Therefore, she chose her own destiny—and technically, James did too.

So, Lilliana started it all by interrupting Jason Beldam. They figured that although things may have gone differently, they probably could have met again later—but they didn't, so that July 18, 2011, marked the starting point. The question was: did they have control over that destiny, them meeting each other—which changed everything in their lives? Or, was it fate that made Lilliana decide she was one "but when you look at the _alternative_ facts," away from splashing her drink in Jason Beldam's face and declaring war, so she had to do _something_ about it?

Who wins that argument will probably forever be debatable, but at least the two could agree on one thing:

It was a really, _really_ stupid thing to do.


	2. pineapples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i wrote another one

Despite the fact that Lilliana Moreno was 28 years old, she still often resorted back to her 5-year-old ways of solving problems. She knew that they often had worse, embarrassing consequences, but they were just so much more effective.

However, since Lilly Moreno is who she is, things always turn out to be much more dramatic than she intended. So yeah, she knew it was stupid, she knew there would be immediate and probably long-term consequences, but she never expected them to be this bad. Sure, she might be a joke for a month or two— but not.... well.... be the subject of the thing that made her life (and also, James's life) very difficult for the next few months.

And it all came crashing down because of one word. One stupid word that really was just the first random thing that came into Lilliana's head.

Jason Beldam had been going on for about five minutes now. "Now half-wit Hawking here _claims_ for this to be true, but when you look at the _alternati_ —"

"PINEAPPLES!" Lilliana shouted.

She had never in her life regretted something so instantly.

Really, she just meant to throw him off with the word, have a laugh, and leave the conversation. Instead, what she really did, was the equivalent to pulling a fire alarm.

Lilly neglected to account for the fact that Jason Beldam is a very mousey, weak man— and was so startled at her sudden shout that he toppled three steps backwards, right into the table with a cake on it.

Several people stopped to stare and Jason froze, no one moving a muscle, until Jason stood right up and walked briskly out of the room, "bumping in" to Lilliana in the process and spilling his red wine on her white dress, and whispering something in James's ear.

People began mumbling again, obviously about Lilly and Jason and James, but nonetheless they looked away, so Lilly finally felt free to sigh and cringe at the state of her attire. "Well, I guess I deserved that. Though, it was very high school. Very _Glee_."

James stared wide-eyed at Lilly for a few moments, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry, lovely performance."

Lilliana barely managed to turn up a corner of her mouth, a bit busy being annoyed to truly think this was all funny. "Thanks."

Lilliana walked just a few paces away to the side of the room, where there was a screen door with a balcony, and stepped out to face the cool LA night.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry for laughing," James grabbed Lilliana's wrist, keeping her from walking any further.

"It's fine." Lilly looked down to where his hand was still holding her wrist firmly, and pulled it away. "I wasn't going to keep walking and jump off the ledge, you know."

"I know. I just wanted to give you some things. Number one," James shrugged off his suit coat and held it out for her. "Something to hide that stain with. I don't need it back."

Lilliana eyed him with caution as she slowly took it from him and put it on. She immediately noticed that it was warm, smelled good, and was big on her to where it didn't fit perfectly— but not to where it didn't look good with her dress.

"Number two, Jason whispered to me, and I quote, " _Tell her to expect hell_."

"Number one— thanks, I'm going to try to give it back anyway. And number two— fuck my life." Lilliana sighed, resting her hands on the balcony stone rail, staring out into the beautiful Los Angeles sunset.

"Oh come on, the guy didn't look like he could do too much." James leaned forward on the balcony next to her.

"You haven't worked with the guy for three years. And that's because I was on his _good_ side before."

"What do you teach?" James swerved the subject only slightly.

"Spanish Literature. You?"

"Film. Oh, I could've guessed, the Spanish accent."

"I'm from Colombia. And I could have guessed, the acting."

James laughed. He didn't know why he didn't expect it from her, and couldn't tell if he felt let down by it or not. "What have you seen?"

"My sister and I used to watch Freaks and Geeks a lot when we first moved here. Actually, I think you might know her."

"Really?" James was skeptical.

"I'm the only one with the last name Moreno in the family. My sister is Aylin Vega."

"Oh, the model?"

"Who is now attempting to land auditions."

"I knew you were familiar somehow." James had met her sister a few times, but generally knew of her the way most of the population did anyway.

"Yup. She's the hot one, I'm the smart one." Lilliana shrugged, not necessarily ashamed of the fact. After all, she did get to share _some_ genes with a renowned model, and not to mention, one of her closest friends.

"Really?" James stopped himself from saying something stupid, and said something else instead. Which might have still been stupid. "Which one do you think I am? There's three of us, but, of me and Dave."

"Smart one." Lilly replied without missing a beat, and then laughing.

"Wow." James laughed also.

"Hey, it's a compliment in this world."

"What world?"

"Teaching world." Lilly walked back towards the doors. "Which I need to rejoin. But thanks, for the jacket and everything. I'll see you around?"

James realized he may have just been more used to the film world. He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

 

**Author's Note:**

> every time i type a single letter of this down, my brain is screaming at me, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!! honestly, i don't know that much about james franco. i saw one interview and then i got this idea, and i was annoying myself with it so i decided to get it out of my system. i do have this entire story idea written out but i'm not sure if anyone will read this-- so someone comment if you want me to continue. i know it's awkward, but i promise i'll do my best to accurately characterize this real-life person if i do continue.


End file.
